Terraria Guy vs Steve
Omega7321= W.I.P. Minecraft VS Terraria | DEATH BATTLE! Assistance with weapon/item information is greatly appreciated :^) Minecraft vs Terraria is a what-if? episode of DEATH BATTLE featuring two iconic Indie Sandbox games: Minecraft and Terraria. This Is a comparison of the in-game weapons/armor/game mechanics rather than a debate of which game is better, as that is something that is up to the player to decide. EVERYTHING will be taken into account; meaning there will be NO MODS or non-official content in this DEATH BATTLE. Description Minecraft and Terraria. Two games which judging by their concepts alone appear to be the same; Explore and collect resources during the day and fight monsters at night as you gradually improve your character, this done by obtaining progressively better items/armor. Both games have large, open worlds that serve as canvases to express your imagination which allow you to build magnificent structures. But in as when looking at the big picture, it is not hard to see that these games are polar opposites due to the differences in their choice of game design. Who do you THINK will win? (Pre-Analysis) Minecraft Terraria Who do you WANT to win? Minecraft Terraria Terrarian announcement video/ Teaser for both: Pending Steve reveal video/ Announcement for both: Pending Interlude DEATH BATTLE Intro animation W: As of recent years in the world of video games, the Sandbox adventure genre had taken the world by storm! B: But few other games in this genre have managed to stack up to these two. W: Steve(?); The Self-made ruler of Minecraft! B: And "The Player"; The monster-hunting, badass spelunker of Terraria! W: To clear up any confusion the characters in this Death Battle are representations of the game's items and mechanics as a total and are not just limited to the characters depicted in this battle. And before any flame wars break out, remember that this fight is not about which game is better, as that is up to the player to decide. B: And previously when we had researched characters with RPG elements we had limited them to gear that is most iconic to them, but not this time, as everything will be taken into account! W: And both characters will appear as they do in the current versions of their games at the time of this Battle. However, certain items and features from Minecraft's 1.10 release as well as Terraria having both Prehardmode and Hardmode items/armor as of version 1.3.3 taken into account. Be wary that anything shown in the Death Battle is subject to change as both games are constantly being updated and tweaked, as a result some future changes may even affect the final outcome. However, the page will not be changed to accomodate these changes, if something major changes for any of these games then a sequel may be warranted if demand is high enough such as Goku vs Superman but in that case we just hyped up something just to tell you the same exact thing we stated three years before then. B: *Evil Laugh* We killed Goku twice! We would be more than happy to do it again! ...Too soon? W: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick! (And i'm the writer who is making a terrible use of my free time). And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! TRANSITION Minecraft ♪ "Minecraft" - C418 ♪ Name: referred to as "Steve?" Age: ??? Height ~2 Meters (6.56 ft) Weight: ~750 lbs Gender: Genderless; Shows male traits W: An endless world limited only by your imagination, this was a concept that would later become a worldwide phenomenon known as Minecraft! B: When not plagued with screaming twelve year olds, the game itself isn't half bad. But opinions aside, let's see how efficient he is at destroying shit! W: The idea of Minecraft was first conceived by a man named Markus "Notch" Persson originally under the title of "Ruby Dung" with the intent of creating an open world sandbox game where you can break and place blocks to form what ever came to your mind, many years later even after he has ceased working on the game, there is still a team working and expanding the game until this day- B: Enough of that boring shit, let's dive into the interesting stuff! W: ugh... Surviving in The world of Minecraft is by no means a cake walk, as soon as night falls, blood lusted monsters seem to appear from thin air. However, Steve was not only able to just able to survive in this harsh environment, but he thrives! he had figured out to exploit the laws of reality in his realm in order to create various monster grinders and farms. B: Not only that, but he is able to survive intense pressures in the core of the earth at diamond level. W: Diamonds form deep beneath below the Earth's crust where immense pressure compresses carbon. Surviving that amout of pressure is without a doubt impossible for an average human. However, this is just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to Steve's feats of durability. B: Steve's skin has never been shown to break, even from powerful strikes or explosions, however, he is still vulnerable to physical trauma. Although his body looks undamaged, enough physical force can kill him. Like some sort of Adamantium plated Tomato... W: However, comparing Steve's durability to that of a tomato would be an injustice, even without his armor, Steve is capable of taking large amounts of punishment, even without his insane sets of armor. Iron and Diamond armors block 60% and 80% of almost all damage sources even when unenchanted. What exactly are enchantments? Well, we'll get into that later B: Even with all of this bulk, Steve is still able to pack one hell of a punch, even without a weapon, Steve can still kill an average human in just a few punches. Steve is pretty strong for a dude without a dick! W: Yes, that reminds me to mention that once in an interview, Minecraft's creator Notch had confirmed all characters to be genderless. This is the reason why mobs like cows have both horns and utters, usually gender-exclusive traits. But it gets me wondering how they reproduce... B: While we're on that topic, I would like to mention that for some reason Minecraft porn exists W: Excuse me..? B: It's really not all that much, just imagine two cardboard boxes rubbing on each other. 34, Wiz, Rule 34. W: ...Why do I pay you? B: So I can buy cool new updgrades for my shotgun leg! It can get really expensive trying to maintan this thing W: Speaking of expensive things, we can't be talking about Minecraft without mentioning diamonds! Like real world diamonds, these stones are incredibly tough, but however, they are very britle when being cut along the edges. But for Minecraft diamonds, this does not seem to be the case here. Steve caries a sword made of this stuff, but the blade is just too rigid and thick to even be called a sword... It's more like a blue, pixelated mace! Steve also carries a steady supply of Enderpearls, magical orbs that teleport him to wherever they land, as long as it lands on a solid block. This comes at the price of receiving a small amount of damage, but this can be effectively negates through acquiring better armor. He also has a fishing rod that can pull immense amounts of weight and pull mobs closer to him. B: Steve also carries around a bow that can charge and fire devastating critical shots when fully drawn, it's practically a super rifle that's made only out of wood and string, and a touch of magic, but we'll get into that later. now for my favorite part... Oooh yes, you know i'm talking about TNT! This stuff is powerful! Steve can carry around this explosive goodness in large quantities and ignite them instantly with a flint and steel or even a pressure plate to rig a trap with an impending chain explosion awaiting the poor soul who stepped foot there. TNT becomes intangible once primed, meaning the only way to escape the carnage would be to run! W: are you okay there, Boomstick? B: yes, just... overstimulated... W: ew... anyways... Steve caries around a large array of throwable and drinkable potions that he can use to inflict debuffs on his enemies or even give himself beneficial buffs and instant healing with no cooldown. Should he get a nasty debuff, he can remove any and all status inflictions by drinking a bucket of milk, no matter if the buff was good or bad. B: Like a great once said; "Anything can be solved with just a little bit of calcium" W: Who said tha- B: I've said too much! The bovine brotherhood will not be happy with this one... (Distant moo) B: Alright, I'm back. W: Who- B: Let's talk about enchantments, now we're getting into the good stuff! Protection, Blast Protection, Fire Protection and Projectile Protection all increase the effectiveness of Steve's armor in the places that you would expect, Thorns reflects a percentage of the damage he receives back at the attacker, And Unbreaking increases the longevity of his armor before it breaks... By the way, his tools and armor break after extensive usage... Frostwalker allows Steve to turn the water beneath his feet into ice , allowing him to walk on water while Depth Strider allows him to move faster in fluids, just like Wiz's mom! W: What is that even supposed to mean? B: Aqua Affinity and Respiration allow Steve to do pretty much everything else in the water almost as he would on land, better, faster and harder ;^) W: Just stop. o-o B: Feather falling reduces the damage he takes from fall damage (Research Junk) Weapons: Tools: Flint and Steel- ignites fire in a 1*1 meter radius; Ignites TNT immediately Diamond Sword- Insane power and Knockback when enchanted but lacks range Bow and Arrow- Deceivingly powerful; practically a sniper rifle TNT- Aww... They're gonna have to glue you back together... IN HELL! Accessories: Elytra- Allows long distance gliding Armor: Iron Armor- Diamond Armor- Strength: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrImdlJIMNI "Heaviest Item in Minecraft" by Sancarn 9.6936 * 10^558 + 5.9672 * 10^553 Kg +Armor/Accessories (without signs of slowing). Presumably infinite. Speed: Durability: Feats: Abilities: Weaknesses: Weapons break after excessive usage or damage No true flight Can get cornered easily Needs to eat Terraria Name: ??? Default "Player" Age: ??? Height ~6 ft Weight: ??? Gender: Can be Male or Female SUSPENSE W: Imagine a land, filled to the brim with deadly traps and monsters, giant caverns, and great treasure B: And boulder traps... lots and lots of boulder traps... W: DIG! FIGHT! BUILD! That is the catchphrase of a game of endless possibilities known as Terraria! ♪ "Overworld: Day" - Terraria ♪ B: OHHHHH SWEET JESUS! So many weapons! Just thinking about it gives good old Boomstick Jr. a temporary growth spurt! ;^) Buuut enough about my genetalia, Wiz! Let us hear more about the Terrarian. W: Uhhh... anyways.. His origins are unknown, of what we do know he had one day he and and another man who is referred to as "The Guide" ended up stranded on an island filled with unknown treasure. B: And what did they do? Instead of painting faces on inanimate objects and calling for help they had made the land their bitch! ...Aaaaand by they I mean just the Terrarian because The Guide did absolutely nothing. (Research Junk) Pre-Hardmode: Weapons: Night's Edge- A powerful broadsword combining the abilities of the muramasa, fiery great sword, lights bane/the blood butcherer, and the blade of grass. Phoenix Blaster- an handgun combined with a fiery metal called hellstone Water Bolt- a Spell that summons slow moving, multi-hit projectiles Demon Scythe- a spell that summons a circular scythe-like projectile that Spins and then "charges" in the direction fired. Tools: Accessories: Obsidian Shield- Immunity to fire and knockback (but not lava) Frostspark Boots- boosts speed and Shield of Cthulhu- grants a dash attack with momentary invincibility Worm Scarf- 17% damage reduction Brain of Confusion- chance to confuse attacker Armor: Crimson armor: Molten armor: Jungle armor: Necro armor: Hardmode: Weapons: Terra Blade- an extremely powerful sword forged from the finest blades of light and darkness; True Excalibur, and True Night's Edge. Vampire Knives- Rapidly throws lifestealing daggers Flairon- Flail that spews homing bubbles Razorblade Typhoon- Summons homing watery razorblades Stardust Dragon Staff- SUMMONS A FUCKING DRAGON TO FIGHT FOR YOU! Solar Eruption- Multi-hit Sword/Flail that travels through blocks star wrath- autoswing melee that summons a storm of stars from the sky Meowmere- A powerful endgame sword that summons cat-like projectiles Terrarian- Yo-yo that shoots homing green projectiles (Simmilar to Flairon) Nebula Blaze- Powerful homing projectiles Nebula Arcanium- Shoots homing mini-galaxies Last Prism- Fires a massive life form disintegration beam Tools: Anti-Gravity Hook- Ignores all influence of gravity; full control of movement Lunar Hook- Claims that it's able to yank the moon out of orbit and pull it down Martian Car Key- Infinite flight courtesy of THE BEAM! Accessories: Ankh Shield- Immunity to all status and knockback (upgrade of the Obsidian Shield) Armor: Solar Flare set: Huge boost of the melee weapons stats and gives an hardmode version of the shield of cthulhu plus an 30% damage reduction Vortex set: Huge boost of the ranged weapons stats and gives a near invisibility mode Nebula set: Stardust set: Strength: 999 Gold Ore * 50 Backpack slots = 49950 gold ore 4 gold ore = 2^3 ft gold bar 49950 / 4 = 12487.5 ft^3 =6,818,242.88 Kg + Armor/Accessories/Money (without signs of slowing). Presumably Infinite. Speed: Ground- 34(?) mph Durability: Feats: Defeated the Moon Lord who is powerful enough to pull the moon closer to the planet. Survived being turned into stone Survived a fall into magma Can survive close-range explosions and energy blasts Survived being impaled Can sit in a cactus chair without getting pricked Abilities: Weaknesses: Healing potions have a 60 second cool-down time (30 seconds with Charm of myths) Can't swim without accessories Nearsighted Pre-Fight Who do you think will win? (Post-Analysis) ♪ Unnamed Song - Lego Minecraft Commercial "Where Will You Go Next?" ♪ https://youtu.be/9az1H-EjQiQ (Animation Style: Left: 3D, Right: Sprite) A split screen is shown of two untouched worlds, the left one being Minecraft and the right one being Terraria. Soon afterwards two fresh new characters spawn in; a timelapse of their progress is shown up to where Steve defeats the Wither and The Terrarian defeats the Wall of Flesh. After this both decide to adventure out farther and farther each day however, for the Terrarian this was a different story... ♪ "Ocean" - Terraria ♪ (Animation Style: Sprite) Setting: Terraria World (Sunrise in Minecraft World) The Terrarian who is wearing Crimtane Armor as well as various Pre-hardmode essentials is strolling along the ocean biome until THUD (Music Stops) ♪ Montage Music, perhaps Benny Hill? ♪ Looking confused as he hits an invisible wall. Getting pretty bored of his current world; curiosity gets the best of him and attempts to plot a way to break the wall and access lands beyond his enclosed box, then an idea strikes him and proceeds to run away from the border. One jump cut and a montage of him trying to break this "wall" later and after all else fails he resorts to lining the wall with explosives, one flick of a lever later and... BOOM After checking on the aftermath the Terrarian finds as he had expected; nothing. But after a second glance notices a small dimensional rift just big enough for him to fit through. He does the only thing anyone would do and stick his head through to catch a glimpse. He catches Steve walking out of his house in A full set of Iron Armor and an unenchanted Diamond Sword. Both freeze in place and have an awkward staredown for a few seconds. Setting: Minecraft World ♪ "Boss 1" - Terraria ♪ The Terrarian snaps back into it and flies out of the portal in to the Minecraft world and using his Frostspark boots flies a fair distance away from Steve still facing him and pulls out his Phoenix blaster as he lands. in split screen you see Steve pulling out his Bow and Arrow resulting in an iconic DEATH BATTLE standoff! (Dialogue is spoken in a server chat log in the fonts of their native games) Terrarian: Ha! Let's see what you drop! Steve: As if I would just hand it over? Good luck with that, pal! *Rift closes* FIGHT! W.I.P. >Prehardmode vs Iron (Animation Style: 2D vs 3D) Steve fires a fully charged arrow which the Terrarian avoids this by jumping over the projectile then he flies towards steve with his Frostspark boots while firing several shots from his Phoenix blaster then pulls out his Night's Edge when descending. In response, Steve pulls out his Iron Sword; blocks the bullets and then has a sword clash with the Terrarian. The Terrarian backflips and sprints towards Steve as soon as he lands resulting in yet another clash, this time however the Terrarian outclasses steve and gets in a quick volley of slashes clearly damaging his Iron armor and knocking him down with an "OOF". Steve gets back up and Swings his sword once more leading to a clash that sends both swords flying from their hands. As soon as the Terrarian turns his head back to steve in shock... BAM! He finds Steve's fist firmly planted in his face followed by several more punches that clearly do a good amount of damage to him. Steve then jumps to end his combo with a critical punch. The Terrarian then step dodges the hit then down throws him (Smash Bros. style!) and follows up with a flurry of kicks in the air, knocking Steve back a fair bit. The terrarian is still in the air with his rocket boots, throwing shurikens and grenades at steve but he manages to step dodge all of them. The Terrarian's rocket boots run out of fuel, leaving him in free fall as Steve runs straight towards him preparing to land a jump critical swing with his sword Steve: Got you now! A split second before Steve his the Terrarian, he pulls out his Medusa head and turns steve into stone (White flash as music stops) Cuts back to the Terrarian Terrarian: Whew, that was close! The terrarian switches from his Crimtane armor to his Jungle Armor and pulls out his water bolt. The Motionless statue that was once steve somehow tosses a bucket of milk up to his mouth and breaks out of the stone with the final sip ♪ "Boss 3: Instrumental" - Terraria/Synthetic Orchestra ♪ Terrarian: *Sighs* Terrarian: Y'know, you could have just played dead and left it at that Steve: As if! The Terrarian fires a volley of waterbolts somewhat in Steve's direction Steve: Ha, you missed! Terrarian: Ha, Think again! (In a mocking tone) Every single waterbolt ricochets off of a block and hits Steve in the back leaving him incapacitated The Terrarian then whips out his Minishark and unleashes a torrent of bullets at steve, doing little damage to him but easily chews away at his Iron armor, breaking it CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK Seeing this, the Terrarian whips out his bee gun and launches a swarm of bloodlusted bees in Steve's direction Steve reopens his eyes recovering from the water bolt barrage to see the swarm coming right towards him. His eyes widen in fear and attempt's to swat the bees away in a panic. (OOF) (OOF) (OOF) (OOF) Terrarian: (now is my chance!) The Terrarian picks up his Night's Edge and runs straight towards Steve but suddenly... *Click* The Terrarian falls through a hole in the ground and hears a faint HISSSS sound. He pulls out a torch and his eye's widen to see that he was in a room made of nothing but TNT. The inital blocks of TNT explode, doing tons of damage to the Terrarian. Steve, swats the last bee and is visibly agitated, he places down an enderchest with Enchanted diamond armor/weapons and potions and takes the contents Near death, the Terrarian Magic Mirrors home and drops it from the force from the TNT that was still exploding around him. Steve, who was covered in bee stings goes to claim the loot from is trap only to find a cracked magic mirror on the floor. Out of curiosity, Steve uses it and it warps him to the Terraria realm. W.I.P >Prehardmode vs Enchanted Diamond Prehardmode weapons barely faze Steve in Enchanted Diamond armor A small gag where the fourth wall is broken showing the Terraria player exiting to the menu and switching to an endgame character and joining the same world where the fight resumes after Steve blows up his house and kills his NPCs. >Hardmode + Potions/Buffs vs Enchanted Diamond + Notch Apple/Potions (Animation Style: Sprite) ♪ "Wither Storm" - Minecraft: Story Mode ♪ -The Terrarian returns in a full set of Solar Flare armor -Steve is frozen in shock and awe only to find his chest being penetrated by a Solar Eruption several times and is then flung into the air as the Sword/Flail retracts Terrarian: My trophies... Do you have any idea how long it took me to get those?! D:< Steve: Oh, like this worthless piece of trash? :^) *holds up broken Moon Lord trophy and tosses it* -The Terraria then switches to his nebula armor and fires a volley of Nebula Blazes ending with a powerful blue shot -Steve who is visibly scuffed up gets up and chucks a few Healing II splash potions at the ground healing himself back to full, however his Diamond armor is clearly on the verge of breaking -The Terrarian; who at this point finding Steve more of an annoyance than a challenge summons a Stardust dragon to finish him off -Steve then runs forward destroying all of the segments of the summon in a single swing and then fires a fully charged Power V Bow shot straight towards the Terrarian -Thinking the fight was long over the Terrarian turns around to see the high speed projectile but before he could react- BOOM! HEADSHOT! -The Terrarian was left with exactly 1 hp left Terrarian: ...! It't just a Wooden Bow, how could it have so much power?! -In response the Terrarian drinks a Super Heal Potion healing 200/500 and switches to Spectre Hood in an attempt to get a quick heal firing a wave of Razorblade Typhoons -The initial few typhoons hit; healing him a fair bit but then Steve catches on and hits the projectiles back at him with his sword leaving the tome as nothing more than a pile of shredded paper in his hand -The Terrarian switches back to his Solar Flare armor -Both parties charge at each other with the Terrarian Unsheathing his Terra Blade and Steve in response readies his Enchanted Diamond Sword. -Both blades meet in a clash with both sides seeming equally matched. Steve, who previously appeared to be at a severe disadvantage weapon-wise still manages to over power the Terrarian. And judging by Steve's expression it shows that he is only using a fraction of his effort. -The Terrarian, realizing that he wouldn't with a raw Strength contest tilts his blade and make Steve slip; making him stumble forward -The Terrarian equips his Vortex Armor and darts into the sky. As he reaches the zenith of his flight, he jumps into his martian saucer and fires at Steve from a far with his S.D.M.G. loaded with Luminite bullets. Steve is hit with the initial barrage and puts up a wall of obsidian to block the projectiles. -The Terrarian sees this and chuckles. He switches to Chlorophyte bullets that curve around the wall and hits Steve from behind. Steve then encases himself in a solid block of obsidian. -Seeing this, the Terrarian switches to his Snowman Cannon armed with Rocket IV's which easily breaks through the obsidian Steve: What?! Terrarian: EZ. ;^) Steve then un equips his chestplate and equips his Elytra and drinks a Potion of Leaping. And jumps into the sky aiming for the Terrarian who simply moves out of the way. Steve then curves around using his Elytra and lands a diving punch on the Terrarian, knocking him out of the Saucer and his keys out of his hand which Steve catches and then crushes it into a fine powder that blows away as he dives toward the ground. Terrarian: Wings... really man? -Steve then lands back on the ground in front of the Terrarian. Steve: Well... These aren't exactly wings, they allow me to gli- -Before Steve could finish his sentence, The Terrarian swings his Terra Blade; launching a Terra Beam that leave Steve's Elytra with a giant hole through the back of them and covered in green flames before finally breaking. -The Terrarian equips his Solar Armor once again and Steve re-equips his Chestplate. ♪ "Boss 4" - Terraria ♪ Steve: ... Terrarian: "Now it's time to get serious!" -Before Steve can react the Terrarian lunges forward head-on at an insanely fast speed. Steve attempts to swing at him but then vanishes. The Terrarian whizzes around Steve so fast that he can see nothing but his afterimage. -Steve takes several more swings; missing all of them as the Terrarian then goes in and gets a quick chain of slashes in and ends the combo knocking Steve upwards and slamming him into the ground with a spinning suplex (Think Pokkén Sceptile's Leaf Storm Grab) planting Steve's head into the ground. Terrarian: "R.K.O.!" Steve: "Mmph mmph mmmph!" Terrarian: "Speak up, can't hear you through all of that dirt!" *Pulls head out of ground* Steve: "I'll make you eat those words!" Terrarian: *Yawn* welp, it has been fun and all... (Pulls out Last Prism) ...But i'm getting bored and I have better things to do. (*Steve Pulls out shield*) (*Terrarian Charges Last Prism*) Terrarian: See ya! CRAAAASH The giant beam of death materializes and heads staight for Steve The Shield halts the energy wave for a few mere seconds before shattering as Steve attempts to walk towards the Terrarian Steve then pulls out yet another shield which breaks even faster this time but Steve continues to push forward. Now with no shield, Steve's armor is exposed to the point-blank blast of the beam. Steve's Enchanted diamond armor surprisingly absorbs most of the damage letting Steve walk through effortlessly (Think Goku vs Superman 2). Steve was now directly in front of an unaware Terrarian. (Steve: "YES! He is wide open!") Steve raises his glowing blue pixel stick from the beam as the Terrarian's eyes widen. Steve laughs only for it to be cut short by his armor breaking Steve: HAHAHA... oh... the Terrarian recollects himself and grins Terrarian: Sayonara! Steve is then shoved back at sonic speeds as he is (/Appears to be) disintegrated Terrarian: GG :^) >Hardmode vs Creative Mode Game Mechanics Steve K.oh...? Steve: /Gamemode 1 Steve is enveloped by a white light and flies through the beam at sonic speeds and slashes the Last prism in to pieces Terrarian: ??? Steve: How are you going to answer this? Terrarian: hmph... at least I don't have to fucking cheat to stand a chance! Steve: >:Y (Both dart up into the sky) Both vanish in blinding speed and produce Dragonball style shockwaves in the air and both seem evenly matched with the Terrarian throwing various weapons at Steve to little avail. The Terrarian pulls out his Terra Blade and hits Steve with succesive strikes resulting in a combo Steve picks block at the Terrarian's hand and unveils his newly copied Terra Blade Steve: Oh wow! this is so cool, how do you- Terrarian smacks the Terra Blade out of Steve's hands Terrarian: No! Steve: aww... Terrarian: That's my thing! The Terrarian lands a few more hits on Steve only for Steve who seemed to be unaffected caught the sword in his "hand" and crushes it Terrarian: You can't do that! Steve: Now we're even! Terrarian: Wha- Steve: You broke my armor Terrarian: You should be dead, I should have broken YOU! Steve: But you broke my armor! Terrarian: You broke my sword! Steve: You BROKE my- Terrarian: You broke my F*CKING sword! The Terrarian pulls out his Golem Fist and spikes steve into the ground then teleports in front of him using the rod of discord Terrarian: You know what, I call truce ;^) Steve: What...? :^Y after all of that? Terrarian: Yes c: The Terrarian pulls out his portal gun and places an orange portal then tosses him the portal gun Terrarian: You would need this too in order to get home. Tosses Steve a magic mirror Steve: Gee, thanks! Terrarian: Np, C ya ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) Steve waving goodbye teleports home and as soon as he does, the Terrarian's expression goes from forgiving to an evil grin Steve back in his world Steve: Man, what a nice guy! but I wonder what this does... Steve instinctively right clicks on the portal gun, launching a Blue Portal which the Terrarian flies through the portal and stands in front of a Steve who fell on his backside from the surprise (Animation Style: 2D vs 3D) Steve: Oh hey, you again! :D you wanna build som- Terrarian: No, I'm here to break... Steve: you wanna break my stuff...? Camera rotates to face the front of the Terrarian who's eyes are bloodshot with anger Terrarian: I'm here to BREAK YOUR FACE! Steve: So... is that a no to- The Terrarian starts slashing Steve rapidly with his Fetid Baghnakhs Terrarian continues to slash Steve while pushing him back Terrarian: I had figured that my world had taken enough damage from our quarrel as is, now I had figured that I would return the favor :^) Steve: Meh, I have a backup, let's do this! Terrarian: Me too, just as any responsible person should, lol. -Steve raises his arm to block as the blades are filed off in the fashion of a grinding wheel -The Terrarian discards the glove as both him and steve throw a punch -Steve is surprised that the Terrarian's physical strength matches his. Both jump back Steve: Well then, this calls for some drastic measures! /Fill 500 5 500 -500 64 -500 minecraft:tnt Steve: Good thing that you reminded me about backups, lol -Fires a fire arrow onto a block of TNT HISSSSSSSS -The Terrarian zips into the sky as he dodges the scattered mass of explosive projectiles. He turns around and pulls out his Snowman Cannon to fire a volley of homing rockets in order to destroy the flying entities; this seems to work until... *Tick* The Terrarian ran out of rockets as a block of Primed TNT comes out of nowhere landing a direct hit. This does a large chunk of damage, however, he received no knockback from the impact because of his Ankh Shield -Steve, with his arms crossed looks up and is surprised to see that the Terrarian was still alive. Steve's movements begin to appear jittery as the number of TNT blocks being primed continues to multiply. He then flies up in the sky to the Terrarian seemingly instantaneously and throws a couple of punches which the Terrarian Blocks with his shield. However, Steve's raw strength still allowed him to somewhat push him back with each punch (Like the scene where Superman fought Zod). Visibly frustrated, Steve then pulls out his Diamond Axe and swings it at the shield, disabling it and with that granting him the Opportunity to land one clear shot. Steve pulls back his fist and lands a powerful punch on the Terrarian which sends out large shockwaves from the point of the impact which sends The Terrarian flying into space -The Terrarian regains his senses to find that he is indeed on the moon and plugs his nose and flies just above the surface to get a better view of the moon to find that this moon was a cube -Steve, who is still dealing with the ever-growing lag notices the moon moving out of its orbit -The Terrarian had grabbed the moon with his four Lunar hooks and hurls the square moon into the planet -Steve accepts this challenge and flies up only to Obliterate the moon with a single punch. However, Steve's lag grew to the point where his game crashed. -The Terrarian Lands back on the Minecraft planet and takes notes on where Steve was last. The Terrarian then pulls out his Shroomite Digging Claws as a grin materializes on his face. Post-Fight Analysis Steve Strengths/Weaknesses Terrarian Strengths/Weaknesses Comparison/Explanation Vote for Boomstick's victory pun! At the end of the day, "???" just couldn't SQUARE up to "???"! I guess that you can say that "???" won this match fair and SQUARE! Custom - leave in comments W: The winner is "???"! were you surprised? Did you agree with the outcome? If not, state why in the comments! B: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! ... ??? ---- |-| SaikouTouhou= Terraria Guy vs Steve '''is a what-if? episode of Death Battle featuring Terraria Guy form the Indie Video Games series Terraria and Steve form the indie Video Game Minecraft. Description Minecraft vs Terraria. Which survivor of they own worlds will survive a Death Battle? Who do you think should win? Terraria Guy Steve Who Would You be Rooting For? Steve Terraria Guy Interlude Terraria Guy Steve Pre-Fight Fight Post-Fight Analsys |-|Gogeta46power= Description Minecraft vs Terraria, which legendary building survivor will take it in a fight? Interlude Gogeta: Minecraft and Terraria are two of the biggest sandbox building games ever, so of course there is much debate in which game is superior. '''Nina: We will not be answering that question, however we will be answering who would win between the avatars of the two games. Gogeta: Steve, the avatar of Minecraft. Nina: And the Terrarian, the avatar of Terraria. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Steve Gogeta: The world of Minecraft is no safe place, I mean when it turns to night shit pretty much hits the fan, how does anyone ever live in this world, I mean I guess when the monsters of the world are just so absurdly weak and stupid, then I guess it is fine, however one person of this world stands up above the others, and truly is the champion of this universe, his name is...Steve.... Nina: Steve? That is our badass hero of the story, that is the most generic damn name I've ever heard. Gogeta: It could be Alex. Nina: *sighs* It's gonna be one of those times isn't it? Gogeta: More than likely, cuz Steve does not have a backstory, hell this game does not even really have a story when you get down to it, the closest it has is going to the End and freeing the Endermen from their oppressive ruler in the Ender Dragon, and even then that is just a theory... A GAME THEORY........... Yeah I wanna die. Nina: In such a dangerous world you must have a keen wit and a sense of survival, which Steve definitely has, I mean the game mode is literally called Survival, that must mean something right? Gotcha, that was a rhetorical question, there was no answer, just got all of you. Gogeta: Um.. yeah Steve does have survival instinct, I mean this is a guy that can build an entire house within the span of a day, for multiple people that can take months to accomplish, so Steve already seemed to be the perfect candidate to slay all of the monsters that he comes across. Nina: Steve doesn't walk around naked however, he has many tools and items that help him along the journey, his favorite being his trusty Diamond Pickaxe, he can bring the pain down with this pickaxe made of pure diamonds, and with the efficiency enchant, he can dig through almost any terrain without breaking a sweat. Gogeta: Be it solid blocks of diamonds, iron, emerald, gold, there is almost nothing that this Pick can actually break, similar to the Pick however his Diamond Shovel also is an amazing tool to dig through terrain, he can dig up sand, dirt, grass, clay, anything that is nice and soft, there is also nothing that this trusty tool cannot dig right on through, as it also has the efficiency enchant. Nina: To get more of a cutdown on stupid trees he wields his trusty axe, hell this is even good as a weapon, this can chop down a normal zombie in around 3 swings, just imagine what that could do to a normal person, that seems like a clean one shot to me, let's try it Gogeta! Gogeta: Oh god no! Wh- Gogeta: *pant* Jesus what the hell was that for!? Nina: I just wanted to test it. Gogeta: Well "test" it when we are done with the fight ok? Nina: Ok! Gogeta: God I am going to die aren't I.... Whatever, maybe I need to protect myself better with the esteemed Diamond Sword, that Steve just so happens to have. This sword is quite powerful as well, with its personal Sharpness enchant it can hit harder than normal, and he can stack the sharpness up to 4-5 times, making him a very dangerous foe when you face him from close up, and usually you would need to go for a ranged method. Nina: This beautiful sword can actually do more than just cut, I mean with the fire aspect enchant he can light his foes on fire just to do a little bit more damage over time, it is even nice that Steve is able to get some good ol' unbreaking on this puppy, for the sole reason that it does not break in the middle of combat, that seems to be a running theme with any gear that is not diamond in Minecraft now is it. Gogeta: A more cool weapon that Steve wields literally comes from a dead man, it is the Trident. This actually hurts more than his Diamond Sword, making it somewhat of a more viable weapon, and he can even throw it for a more ranged attack, and with this range he makes up for the lack of range that he seemingly has, and it also comes back to him right when it is thrown just so he does not lose it. Nina: With the power of Zeus and the trident, when he throws it and it lands on an enemy, a huge lightning bolt strikes them, it damages and burns them, most would not survive getting hit by that, unless you are Steve, decked out with all fire resistance, on his armor, because of course he would have that type of armor. Gogeta: His armor is also completely made out of pure diamonds... which would probably be completely useless in real life, however this is not real life, this is indeed fiction, and sometimes the rules of real life needs to be discounted. This armor is really good for defending him, because it is armor, no fucking shit. Nina: With this armor he can get even more protection with the protection enchantment, which pretty much makes him more durable than normal, you think bombs would work? Yeah so do I, however the blast protection enchantment makes it so explosions do little damage to him, I don't even get how that works. Gogeta: With the boots he can attain the depth strider enchantment on it, with this he moves far quicker within the water he enters, because that will happen a lot. Also with the boots the feather falling enchant really helps Steve, as it saves him from one of the most deadly things to him... falling from a high distance, with it fully enchanted most falls to the ground almost does nothing to him, talk about effective armor! '''Nina: He also equips himself with a nifty bow to take out enemies from a range, and in my opinion even better than that he can bust out his crossbow, while this is weaker and eats up ammo faster than the bow, he can damn near rapid fire his arrows until the enemy submits to Steven eventually...or never we don't know who will win yet. Terrarian Battle Analysis Category:SaikouTouhou Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Minecraft vs Terraria themed Death Battles Category:Omega7321 Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:Bow vs Gun themed Death Battles Category:Bow and Arrow battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies